


A page in Katerina Petrova's book. . .

by strippedink



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Control, F/M, Sex, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katerina thought it was time to instruct the lesser creatures on how to maintain a male coming back for more, even when all she did is torture him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A page in Katerina Petrova's book. . .

Katerina Petrova hadn't always been twisted, wicked with a good measure of sadism. No, she had once been kind, innocent. Pure even. The years hadn't begun to weight on her when she was made victim of life's tragic and unstoppable roller-coaster. Katerina, full of life and eager to experience the mysteries of intimacy, had at long last made the decision that would eventually doom her to an existence of loss, grief and pain.

  
Inexperienced yet confident, she had bared herself to the searching gaze of the one she had been seeing for the past year. There had been no ghosts of fear or doubt painted across her features. Even as a mere human, warm in body and spirit, Katerina had always been sure of herself. And in immortality, that trait had only been reinforced. With more years beneath his skin, her sweetheart had spent that entire night showing her how a man is supposed to love a woman. And, for the first time, she had felt like a woman that night. A fully grown woman.

  
It had only taken a few weeks for Katerina to learn about the hardships of life. The shocking news that brought her family to rain curses and expletives down on her had quickly became her downfall when her beloved turned his back on her and vacated the place he had inhabited in her life. Carrying a child inside her, Katerina had been forced to grow up beyond her age. Her parents, ever strict in their ways, had refused to let her keep her own child, the fruit of a night of passion. 

  
Disowned and humiliated, she had given birth to a baby girl out of wedlock and at seventeen, she had vowed to under no circumstance give another man the power to bring chaos and utter destruction to her life. Then, exiled from her homeland due to the disgrace and dishonor she had brought to her father's home, Katerina had met Niklaus Mikaelson in England. Times hadn't been forgiving for her. From the moment she had been pushed out of her house, Katerina never found peace. 

  
To escape from beneath Klaus' thumb, she had pursued eternal night and shadows. She'd chased after darkness and recoiled from all sources of light. She had become a vampire by her own hand. And since that defining moment, her heart was hardened, resembling a rough piece of unbreakable diamond. Her emotions hunted down into oblivion. What had been left of her humanity was crushed under the weight of ill emotions. Anger. Hate. Bitterness. Pain.

  
Ever true to her idealism and complex character, Katerina now ventured with grace and that air of refinement inherent to her every action into the hotel's restaurant to dine on her welcomed solitude. But fate seemed to be naughty tonight. It brought into her line of vision one fine specimen of male anatomy that she ate with her starving eyes. Lustful for a taste of the random stranger also dining without company, she picked up her dessert — chocolate mousse. 

  
Wickedness lighting up the darkness in her eyes, she dipped a finger into the cup of chocolate mousse without changing the direction of her penetrating gaze. She was on a hunt. And her prey was right ahead of her. Beneath the intensity and weight of her staring, the handsome male finally lifted his eyes from his meal as she brought her finger into her mouth and released a little moan of appreciation when her taste buds exulted from the exquisite taste of chocolate. 

  
Roughly ten minutes after the entire exchange of stares and finger licking as she fed herself the delicious dessert, Katerina was hauling the human behind her as high heels rushed toward the elevators for increased privacy. The instant those thick doors closed before them, an simultaneous assault of lips took place. Sounds of pleasure filled the narrow space followed by a surprised gasp that interrupted the ongoing kiss that dripped lust from the both of them. Her fingers, the reason behind his sharp intake of air, were latched onto the wrists of him as she forced his arms upward. 

  
With mute purrs, she held onto power like a child hold a mother's hand. He was hers for the night. The beast within was hungry and demanded to be fed after the large number of days left unattended. Already halfway across the hall that led her to her bedroom, she issued an order that left zero margin for any displays of rebellion. 

  
"Take your clothes off. Now." 

  
He did. In the middle of the hallway while stumbling on his way after her. Compulsion wasn't even necessary this time for he was a willing participant in this wicked game of predator and prey. She felt extremely lucky when she turned around and realized he was commando. The Gods had truly blessed her tonight. Humiliated, with rosy cheeks, he stood behind her to wait for permission to enter her room. She curled her fingers about his jaw before pulling him inside. 

  
"Very good, pet. You have behaved exquisitely so far. But you know the rules, your pleasure is my own. What I take is for myself and I will not authorize any slips. You take it as I give you, no questions asked and no complaints given. Is that clear?"

  
He was quick to nod. "Yes, Mistress."

  
With the gait of a predatory creature, her hips swayed to an unheard rhythm as she approached the newest victim to her sadistic ways. This time, like many others before, she would reaffirm her position. And the power she refused to relinquish to another man. The father of her child had, in many ways, scarred her. The Salvatore's are prime example of how badly she'd been mistreated by those who claimed to love her. She left her own scars on them and inflicted wounds that no amount of time could ever erase. 

  
She shoved him backward until he was lying naked on top of her bed. Perfectly shaped curls, soft to the touch, rained down on him as she mounted his body and pinned him down. Sucking in his breath sharply, he chewed his lip furiously as she closed her fingers around his cock without offering further movement. He was harder than rock. It was torture. For him. For her, it was absolute and perverse satisfaction. 

  
"You are not allowed to come until I do. And only then, you are allowed to ask for permission. Understand?"

  
He nodded simply. Too wrapped up in his agony, he restrained himself from pushing his stiff member upward to fuel the fire already scorching him from the inside. Gritting his teeth, there was a sick poetry to the words that went unheard. Incapable of providing with a voiced answer, his eyes widened once the full burden of his inferno was revealed to him. 

  
She impaled herself on him. 

  
Dazed for a heartbeat, she didn't dare to move as she welcome his thickness into her body. Only then did she learn to breathe again. Her eyesight dimmed with the magnitude of the pleasure electrifying her nerves, Katerina brought herself up just enough to produce that desired friction between bodies that fueled her enjoyment. She was only concerned about herself. The male human be damned. He was a vessel for her entertainment. 

  
There had been a moment when she mistakenly believed herself to be in love with both Stefan and Damon but the truth had been too harsh for the three of them to face at the time. They had all been left bleeding with broken hearts. But her heart had been broken centuries before that. She had transferred her brokenness to others. She had thought she should be torn up with that knowledge but instead, she had embraced and carried on with herself and the unfeeling creature she had assumed to have become. 

  
It had been all a lie. She did feel. She just refused tenaciously that acknowledgment. Others knew to expect the worst from her because that was all she gave them. The taste of bitterness still stung her tongue, and the coldness of her heart still burned her spirit and soul. 

  
Her ministrations proceeded in the most tortuous of paces. The exertion of her actions resulted in the appearance of a light sheen to her skin, caused by perspiration as she exploited his body to exhaustion. The speed in which she was taking his pleasure as her own was slowly driving her to madness. That familiar madness that made her body sing with hungry passion as she ran toward the edge of that cliff into the waters of bliss and euphoria. The path was short now, she could feel it in her bones. 

  
Claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, she made her delivery of another sloppy kiss before she directed her attention to his neck where the carotid pulsed teasingly. It mocked her hunger for blood. She closed her lips around his skin, relishing in the savor of the salty taste of flesh. Her tongue, skilled in its art, probed every inch of flesh before using her teeth to nip at his jawline and then trapping his earlobe between her teeth. She clamped her teeth with exaggerated pressure until he broke his composure and hissed.

  
He was barely holding onto the last vestiges of sanity when white ribbons of pleasure exploded and she melted on top of him until the very last seizure of bliss recoiled. 

  
Once sated, and blissfully content with her male companion's stamina, she abandoned his body, exiling him to unspent release. Yes, she was very fond of this. 

  
Her lips quirked in amusement as she witnessed the absolute misery written across his features. Despite the expression etched to his face, she knew better. This is exactly the sort of adventure he sought when he first approached her at her table downstairs in the restaurant. In all her years roaming this world, she had learned that men crave one thing and one thing only. Torture. They seek it blindly and desperately. Without it, they believe to be experiencing something unnatural so it becomes undesired, unwanted. They reject it and turn their back on it. Somehow what is good is bad in their point of view. 

  
Perhaps that is why Damon chased the ghost of her for almost two centuries. Idiot. 

  
She racked the leaking length with a single fingernail. His body writhed violently with a touch perfected by the years. The vixen in her ignited his impending doom. He was close, so very close. 

  
His lips trembled in an attempt to speak. "May I come, Mistress?"

  
Ah, yes. Such a good boy, her companion was for the night. She claimed his pleasure, pushing him beyond salvation and waited for that exciting look of shame painted over those chiseled features. Fingers and toes curled as he restrained himself from touching the part of his anatomy that begged for his attention. His cock shot his seed without desired satisfaction. He was a positively attractive mess. 

  
The orgasm ruined. Just as she had planned. 

  
Mission accomplished. 

  
"Mmm. You were a very good pet, my dear. If you wish to repeat this again sometime, meet me here. Now leave." 

  
As he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up and erase all evidence of his disgrace, she tsked at him. 

  
"I didn't say you had permission for that, handsome. Get dressed like that and off you go."

  
And so he did. And then, left. 

  
Katerina purred once more at her victory. 

  
She was in control.

 


End file.
